


day by day

by zephyr (eofiyv)



Series: soulscape [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Time Loop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/zephyr
Summary: Langit terbelah. Hari ini mereka mati lagi.





	day by day

**Author's Note:**

> EXO adalah boygroup Korea Selatan besutan SM Entertainment. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

**#SoulscapeDay08**

;;

_signs_

* * *

**06.18**

Tiap kali Baekhyun membuka mata di pagi hari, hal pertama yang mampir ke benaknya adalah— _oh, tidak lagi._

Ia punya dua belas jam.

.

**07.29**

Pagi hari diawali dengan omelet dan jus jeruk—sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Ugh. Ayo makan di luar saja," Baekhyun merengek.

"Bajingan," Kyungsoo memelototinya, "aku tidak bangun pagi-pagi supaya kau ingin makan di luar setelah melihat masakanku."

"Lagipula ini benar-benar enak!" Chanyeol berkata di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Terimakasih, Soo. Kau memang yang terbaik." Potongan tomat di mulutnya jatuh ke baju.

"Jangan bicara sambil mengunyah, Yeol."—Kyungsoo menggerutu, tapi belepotan Chanyeol disekanya juga. Chanyeol mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Kyungsoo (lagi) dan Kyungsoo, seperti yang sudah terlalu sering ia saksikan, memukul Chanyeol dengan sendok nasi. Mereka jatuh ke dalam pola yang sama.

Di sofa, Jongdae menonton mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Ia suram dan muram, seolah seseorang berkata ia akan mati sore nanti. Memang benar, sih. Meski Baekhyun tahu kemuramannya lebih karena ia terlalu bosan mati berkali-kali dalam skenario yang sama.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu,"

"Aku bosan dengan omelet!"

"Kau sendiri yang minta aku masak ini malam tadi."

Malam itu— malam yang terjadinya sudah lama, lama sekali. Kyungsoo saja yang tidak tahu.

"Malam ya malam, sekarang sudah pagi!"

"Makan saja, Byun. Sebelum aku memasukkan sendok ini ke pantatmu,"

Baekhyun bergelung di kursinya, tangan menutupi bokong.

"Dan Jongdae, cepat angkat pantatmu ke sini. Setengah jam lagi kelasmu mulai." Kyungsoo menyeretnya bangun, meletakkan tangan di atas dahinya. "Kau kelihatan sakit tapi badanmu tidak panas."

Kyungsoo pilih kasih seperti biasa; Baekhyun merasakan keinginan aneh untuk merajuk seperti anak kecil. Tapi saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata burung hantu yang sarat akan maut itu, lenyap sudah semua. Ia mengunyah omeletnya cepat-cepat.

Omelet ini dulunya benar-benar lezat. Tidak lagi setelah Baekhyun harus menyantap ini hampir setiap hari, untuk waktu yang ia tak tahu kapan akan berakhirnya.

"Aku ingin mati sekarang saja," Jongdae merengek. "Sore nanti sudah terlalu sering."

"Sepertinya dia belum benar-benar bangun." Chanyeol menggumam.

Oh, dia sudah benar-benar bangun. Lebih terbangun dibanding dua dari empat orang di ruangan ini, setidaknya; yang tak punya petunjuk bahwa mereka akan mati lagi hari ini, bahwa sore nanti hujan meteor  akan datang menghantam, menghabisi segalanya dan mengulang waktu—bahwa kehidupan mereka tak lebih monoton dibanding marmut di atas roda putar; terus berulang hingga kau hilang kewarasan.

Maksudnya, lihat saja Jongdae. Atau dirinya sendiri.

Kadar warasnya sudah menurun drastis sejak saat di mana keganjilan ini bermula.

.

.

**10.10**

Danau kampus terlihat setenang dan seseram biasanya. Tempat yang cocok sekali untuk bunuh diri.

"Apa kita coba menenggelamkan diri saja di sini?"

"Sudah pernah, Baek." Jongdae menjawab. "Tenggelam rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi."

Mati, karena sebab apapun, rasanya sakit luar biasa. Dan mereka harus melakukannya setiap hari.

Lagi pula, mereka akan kembali ke titik awal. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun sudah kehabisan jari untuk menghitung berapa kali ia dikecewakan ide-ide yang dipikirnya inovatif soal bagaimana cara mencari jalan keluar dari kekacauan ini.

"Lalu kita harus apa? Ini baru jam 10 pagi."

Sekali waktu, keduanya mencoba memancing di sana. Tidak satu pun ikan tertangkap, tapi sekuriti tetap mengoceh hingga Baekhyun benar-benar mengantuk dan mulai menghitung mundur waktu di mana mereka bertiga akan berubah jadi abu. Tak lama setelah itu meteor mulai berjatuhan. Baik Baekhyun, Jongdae, maupun sang sekuriti berubah jadi sesuatu yang tak lagi teridentifikasi dalam hitungan detik.

Esok harinya, mereka memancing lagi, sekuriti menggrebek mereka (lagi)—dan oh, Baekhyun bingung apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis saat ceramah yang sama persis dilontarkan ke wajahnya.

"Aku ingin makan _doribangbang_ dan ke kebun anggur. Atau berkeliling hutan kota naik sepeda."

Jongdae, Jongdae. Sempat-sempatnya mengenang mantan padahal kurang dari sembilan jam, ia akan mati _lagi_. "Tidak sekalian balikan dengan Minseok-hyung saja, hah?"

"Ide bagus!" Jongdae menepuk punggungnya, girang. "Ayo ke kantornya sekarang!"

"Aku tahu kau benar-benar gila." Baekhyun menyeringai. “Tapi aku suka itu.”

"Itu bukan berita baru, Baek." Jongdae tersenyum manis. "Sekarang kita punya waktu delapan jam."

.

.

**10.52**

Minseok sama sekali tidak terlihat senang.

"Ayolah, _Hyung,_ satu hari saja!"

"Terakhir kali kau bilang tidak ingin melihatku lagi untuk selama-lama-lamanya. Bahkan ketika kita tua dan kisut seperti kulit ayam. Itu kata-katamu dulu, _sama_ _persis_."

"Mungkin karena kau sudah terlalu tua, telingamu tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi. Maafkan volume suaraku yang dulu, _Hyung_. Sekarang aku akan menjadi pemuda yang tenang."

"Kau mengatakannya lewat KakaoTalk! Apa aku perlu menunjukkan _screenshoot_?!"

Baekhyun nyaris kehabisan napas karena tertawa. Lu Han, rekan kerja Minseok yang berasal dari Tiongkok, juga sama saja. Tawa iblisnya membuat wajah cantik itu jadi terlihat nista.

"Lagipula, aku sudah bersama Han sekarang."

Baekhyun berjengit, "Yah! Kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan cemburu!"

"Satu hari saja, Han-ge, biarkan aku balikan dengan _Hyung_ ," Jongdae mengedipkan matanya. "Ayolaaah~" dan melakukan _aegyo_ gagal yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menyembunyikan diri saja di bawah meja selamanya, lewat _seconhand embarassment._

Han terlihat kejang-kejang. Di sela tawanya ia menantang, "coba saja kalau bisa." —lalu tertawa lagi. Baekhyun jadi sedikit khawatir, jika Han akan mati sebelum waktunya.

" _Gege_ , aku boleh duduk di pangkuannya tidak?"

Bukan Han, tetapi Minseok yang berujar cepat, "Tidak!"

"Kalau di kursi yang sama denganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau di pangkuan Han-ge?"

"Jangan terima tawarannya, Han, atau kita putus."

"Oke, oke, cukup acara 'ayo putuskan urat kesabaran Minseok'-nya hari ini." Han bangkit cepat-cepat. "Begini-begini aku sayang dia, tahu. Dan entahlah, mungkin aku ingin menua bersamanya sambil mengadopsi beberapa kucing. Uhm. Itu—kalau dia ingin, tentu saja,"

Minseok menatap Han seolah ia kekasih dalam mimpi. Han tersenyum malu, wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau barusan... semacam melamarku?" Han mengangguk.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang dengan wajah mencemooh. Baik pagi maupun siang, disajikan adegan romansa ala-ala drama begini rasanya menggelikan.

“Tentu saja aku mau, Han.”

Mereka berdua berpelukan—Baekhyun dan Jongdae ingin muntah pelangi.

.

.

**13.25**

Han dan Minseok berharap akan _selamanya._

Sayang sekali mereka hanya punya enam jam, dihitung dari sekarang.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae kini duduk di beranda kantor Minseok. Han membelikan mereka dua porsi ayam sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas perjalanan cintanya yang semakin lancar. Minseok tidak terlihat senang, tapi ia memberi tahu _password wi-fi_ kantor juga padanya—jadi, tak ada masalah. Semua orang bahagia.

Kecuali seseorang yang kini tengah bersandar di lengannya. Mantan yang baru saja diajak balikan malah menjalin janji di depan mata. Ingin tertawa tapi rasanya sedikit pahit.

“Ayolah… kau dulu punya dua tahun bersamanya. Han hanya punya enam jam, kautahu. Beri dia kesempatan. Tragis juga mereka kalau kupikir-pikir.”

“Hahaha,” Jongdae tertawa tanpa humor. “Aku tak bisa menemukan apa lagi yang tragis dari semua ini.” _Kita sendiri pun sudah terlalu tragis._

“Coba lihat sisi positifnya. Sebagai gantinya, kau punya aku selamanya~!” Baekhyun bernyanyi dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Jongdae, “Jadi jangan mengeluh dan jaga aku, Jongdae-yah~”

“Uh… apa itu harusnya membuatku senang?”

“Sialan,” Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya, “bersyukurlah kau masih punya aku, dinosaurus.”

“Kau yang harusnya berterimakasih karena aku ada, Byun.”

“Kau tidak pantas mendapatkanku.”

“Hm. Katakan itu saat kau sudah mencapai levelku.”

“Level? LeVEl? Kalau kau sudah lupa, aku menghancurkanmu saat terakhir kali kita bermain Mario. Atau _game_ apapun.”

“Itu seperti ribuan tahun yang lalu,” Jongdae menyanggah. “Kita sedang bermain saat meteor pertama datang. Aku kalah karena meteornya datang.”

“Serius? Alasan macam apa itu? Kau sudah merengek sejak dua puluh menit pertama, aku ingat sekali.”

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengan Baekhyun. Berat Jongdae terasa nyaman di tubuhnya, dan ia terlihat seperti kucing malas. Perasaan sayang yang bertubi-tubi mampir ke dada Baekhyun untuk teman seperjuangannya ini.

Sebelum sugesti-sugesti aneh menghampiri pikirannya lagi, Baekhyun berkata, “Ayo bernostalgia. Kita pinjam laptop Han dan main lagi.”

.

.

**15.44**

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Baekhyun menghabisi Jongdae. Kali ini dalam FIFA.

“Ini bisa jadi lebih buruk, kan.” Baekhyun berkata, “Maksudku, bukankah kita seperti berada di liburan yang tak pernah berakhir? Kita bolos kelas hampir setiap kali, dan—tada! Tidak ada konsekuensi karena sore ini kiamat, dan besok kehidupan sudah berakhir. Atau mulai lagi. Buat kekacauan hari ini, dengan tak tahu malu memaksa mantan balikan hari ini, bermain game seharian, bakar kampusmu atau apalah—esok harinya, semua itu tidak pernah ada.”

“Ckck. Sungguh pola pikir milenial yang tersesat.” Jongdae menggelengkan kepala, mengabaikan sikutan Baekhyun di pinggangnya. “Coba lihat dari sisi ini, Baek. Melamar kekasihmu hari ini, menemukan obat kanker hari ini, melihat anakmu lahir hari ini, mengumpulkan tugas dengan sangat-sangat keren hari ini—esok harinya, semua itu tidak pernah ada.”

Suara Jongdae meredup. Padahal barusan ia masih bisa menghina.

“Semuanya tidak signifikan karena hari esok tidak pernah ada.”

Oh—dia mulai lagi.

Baekhyun merangkul Jongdae, “Hari esok tidak pernah ada—kecuali bagi kita.”

“Hari esok yang sama, ya.” Ia menukas tajam.

“Sama? Memangnya kemarin kau dipaksa makan omelet Kyungsoo? Tidak, kita kabur sebelum dia sempat melakukannya. Apa kemarin kau secara tidak langsung membuat Han melamar Minseok? Kemarin kau tidur seharian, idiot. Mati di kasur lalu terbangun di tempat yang sama. Besok kita akan melakukan hal lain lagi.”

“Tapi apapun yang kita lakukan, semuanya tak punya dampak. Semuanya tidak signifikan.” Suara Jongdae meninggi, “Kau ingat berapa kali kita mencoba bunuh diri? Sembilan belas kali! Membunuh orang lain, bahkan? Mengadu pada kantor pemerintah? Memberi tahu badan astronomi hanya untuk mereka berkata, ‘jangan percaya _hoax_ ’? Kita dianggap gila berkali-kali, Baek, tapi sekarang aku mulai berpikir bahwa ya—ya, kurasa kita benar-benar gila.” Ia mulai bergetar, “Oh, Tuhan. Apakah semua ini nyata? Aku sedang ada di neraka, atau bagaimana?”

Baekhyun tak punya jawaban untuk itu, maka ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongdae, mengusap rambutnya dan menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran di punggungnya. Salah satu lingkaran itu mungkin berbentuk kalimat, _‘bro, aku mencintaimu’_ —tapi Jongdae tak perlu tahu. Baekhyun menyenandungkan _gee, gee, gee, gee_ di telinganya. Ah, Girls Generation tidak tahu hidup mereka akan tamat sore ini dan berlanjut lagi esok hari.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tarikan napasnya mulai teratur, emosinya perlahan mereda.

“Maaf, aku—“ Jongdae menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Yah, pokoknya ini semua mengesalkan sekali, kan? Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Kepalaku rasanya mulai kacau di sana-sini.”

“Hei, bukan masalah. Kau tahu dulu aku separah apa, tantrumku jauh lebih mengesalkan dibanding kegalauanmu.” Baekhyun menjawab. “Lagipula, kau terlalu sering menahan semuanya, tahu. Itu tidak sehat dan membuatku takut. Jangan jadi seperti protagonist-protagonis di dalam drama—biasanya mereka yang paling menderita.”

Mendengarnya, air mata Jongdae sungguhan mengalir. Padahal ia tidak pernah menangis—tidak selama sepuluh tahun mereka berteman, sejak suatu hari di kelas tujuh.

“Uh-oh.” Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata.

“ _Ahwaeee_! Aku marah sekali!” Jongdae menjerit. “Kenapa juga aku menangis?!”

“Memang harusnya kau lebih sering menangis seperti ini. Sepuluh tahun sekali itu tidak wajar, _bro_. Jadi bukan masalah kalau ingusmu ingin membanjiriku sekarang. Ssh, ssh, tak apa, Dae.”

“Kemarin juga aku menangis. Dan minggu lalu. Ini—ini terlalu sering! Sudah kuduga aku memang mulai—“

“Diam dan menangis sajalah,” Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya, hanya supaya ia diam. Sungguh. “Kalau kau sedih, atau rasanya ingin berenang dalam air matamu sendiri, peluk saja aku. Aku biasanya juga begitu, kan? Keluarkan saja semuanya. Ini cuma aku—kau bisa lakukan sesukamu.”

“Kau akan terjebak bersama orang gila untuk selamanya, Baek. Selamanya secara literal.”

“Aku juga orang gila, jadi apa masalahnya?” Baekhyun terkekeh. “Jongdae-yah, teman kesayanganku, satu-satunya yang aku punya. Jelek sekali kalau menangis. Kekeke,” Baekhyun mencium keningnya, hidungnya, pipinya yang merah padam karena tangis. Sebelum ia sempat menambah satu ciuman lagi, Jongdae buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun. Boo. Maka Baekhyun mencium kepalanya saja.

“Waktu berhenti bagi mereka.” Baekhyun berbisik, “Tapi tidak bagi kita. Jadi, ayo besok lakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan lagi.”

Jongdae akhirnya tertawa di antara tangisnya, “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau tak ada di sini, Baek. Menjadi gila sendirian akan sangat menyiksa.”

Satu ciuman lagi dari Baekhyun. _Hanya jika Jongdae tahu,_ ia pikir.

.

Jongdae seperti matahari sebelum repetisi membuatnya padam pelan-pelan.

Ia dulu cerah, cerah sekali, meski kegilaan yang membuat Baekhyun ingin berteriak mencengkeram kaki-kaki mereka. Baekhyun juga seseorang dengan tawa dan pikiran yang senantiasa bermain, bahkan energinya jauh melebihi Jongdae; tapi seringkali, kebingungan serta kemarahan menguasai kepalanya. Pada saat-saat itu, Jongdae yang biasa menarik Baekhyun ke permukaan, mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepala. Ia biasa berbaring di sisi Baekhyun, menyenandungkan nada-nada kesukaannya (sekarang Jongdae tak pernah lagi bernyanyi); membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan— _aku di sini, kau punya aku, Baekhyunnie, jadi jangan takut, oke—_ ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun hingga mereka tertidur, selalu mengabulkan keinginan-keinginannya meski seringkali Baekhyun sengaja melakukannya untuk mencari batas Jongdae.

Seperti ketika pada suatu kali, ia berkata, _mari meloncat pada hitungan ketiga._ Dua puluh lantai di bawah mereka, hiruk-pikuk kota tetap hidup; tak mengetahui ajalnya akan segera datang. Itu bunuh diri pertama mereka.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, amarah Jongdae lebih melankolis dan samar. Seringkali Jongdae tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka; mengubur semuanya dibalik tawa. Tapi tentu ia tak bisa melakukan itu selamanya.

Pukul 06.18 di pagi hari, tiap kali Baekhyun membuka mata dari tidurnya, hal pertama yang ditemuinya adalah Jongdae yang masih terlelap di kasurnya yang terletak di seberang Baekhyun.Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa:

_ya, kupikir aku takkan bisa menjalani satu hari pun tanpamu._

.

.

**16.40**

“Kulihat tadi kalian berpelukan lama sekali. Apa kau baru saja menghibur Jongdae yang patah hati?” Han bertanya, tanpa malu-malu menggunakan urinoir tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

“Ge—kau ini! Dari semua tempat yang kosong, kenapa kau buang air di sebelahku?!”

“Bagus sekali. Mungkin kalian bisa jadian dan dia akan melupakan Minseok.” Han mengabaikannya, “Supaya, yah, tidak ada yang tiba-tiba mengirimkan kutukan atau semacamnya ke pernikahanku dan Minnie.”

Ia kelihatan _smug_ sekali—Baekhyun heran bagaimana bisa Minseok-hyung berakhir dengan makhluk macam ini. Meski Jongdae sendiri juga tak kalah anehnya.

Ah, sudahlah. Sore nanti juga mereka akan mati.

“Kutukannya sudah datang dalam bentuk dirimu, Ge. Tapi omong-omong, menurutmu kalau hari ini aku ajak dia pacaran… kira-kira diterima tidak, ya?”

“Tentu saja diterima!” Mata Han bersinar-sinar. Baekhyun seratus persen tidak percaya itu.

“Aku percaya pada tekadmu.” Han mendeklarasikan, menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. “Keberanian adalah kunci!”

“AAAAAArgggghhh!” Baekhyun berteriak. “Kau belum cuci tangan!”

.

.

**16.48**

Tapi toh Baekhyun melakukannya juga.

Ia menempel lagi pada Jongdae, “Pacaran denganku, Jongdae-yah.”

Jongdae tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari film yang bermain di layar laptop Han, “Hmm… besok saja.”

“Kenapa harus besok?” Baekhyun merengut.

“Kenapa harus sekarang?”

“Bagaimana kalau tidak ada hari esok?”

“Kita selalu berharap supaya tak ada hari esok, Baekhyun.” Jongdae tertawa, sisa-sisa kepahitan masih ada di tenggorokan. “Tapi toh, hari esok terjadi juga.”

“Aku benar-benar ingin pacaran denganmu. Kita belum pernah melakukannya, kan?”

“Itu saja alasannya?”

“Memangnya kau ingin alasan yang seperti apa?”

Jongdae mengabaikannya, alih-alih ia menunjuk layar. “Lihat pemeran utamanya. Dia bodoh sekali.”

“Jongdae-yaaaah,” Baekhyun membuat dirinya terdengan semenyebalkan mungkin hingga Jongdae menyerah. Itu adalah poinnya.

“Begini saja,” Jongdae memutuskan, “kalau kau berhasil meyakinkan aku hari ini, besok kita bisa pergi berkencan ke pantai di Daegu, oke?”

“Ya ampun, kau ini.” Baekhyun menatapnya heran. “Diva sekali. Aku hanya punya satu setengah jam, tahu.”

“Pilihan ada di tanganmu, calon pacar.”

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Han lebih dulu meneriaki mereka dari beranda sebelah, “Pulang ke rumah kalian, anak-anak! Jam kantor hampir selesai, aku dan Minnie ingin mempersiapkan _office sex_ kami.”

Baekhyun bersumpah, baik ia maupun Jongdae sama sekali tak ingin tahu soal itu.

.

**.**

**18.08**

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya pindah ke kafe di seberang kantor saja.

Di luar sana, senja musim panas terlihat seindah hari-hari lainnya di mana mereka mati dan tidak mati. Oranye dan ungu terpantul pada dinding kaca gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi bak penguasa kota. Ribuan pejalan kaki sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, tanpa menyadari bahwa urusan-urusan itu takkan pernah menjadi penting; dan waktu mereka tengah berada di ambang batas.

Saat _americano_ yang Jongdae pesan hanya bersisa setengah sementara _cheesecake_ dan caramel latte milik Baekhyun sudah habis total, pemilik kafe menaikkan volume suara televisi yang tengah menampilkan berita tentang hujan meteor yang kedatangannya tak pernah diperkirakan sebelumnya. _Fenomena yang mustahil, meteor tidak muncul begitu saja_ —salah seorang pakar berkata. Baekhyun menghentikan ocehannya tentang kemungkinan mereka mengadopsi anak anjing suatu saat nanti, menyetujui bahwa memang benar, ini dunia yang gila.

Tapi ia pun tak terlalu peduli. Toh hari ini ia akan tetap mati, lalu hidup lagi.

Kamera-kamera diangkat, bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan. Orang-orang di dalam kafe berdesakan menuju luar, cahaya-cahaya merah yang begitu indah jauh di atas lembayung senja sana membuat semua orang ingin mengabadikan momen.

“Aku takut,” Jongdae berbisik. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. “Aneh, kan? Padahal aku sudah mengalaminya setiap hari.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga.” Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. “Tanganku dingin sekali.”

Jongdae menyambut tangannya, erat. Detik-detik di antara mereka berjalan lambat.

“Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Di ruangan terbuka. Di bawah pohon. Di dalam gedung tinggi. Di dalam rumah. Di mana saja—aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih sakit. Panas luar biasa.” Ia melanjutkan, suaranya lirih. “Aku harap kita tidak terus-menerus merasakan kesakitan itu.”

“Tapi sekarang kita sudah berada di sini. Dan kita akan menghadapinya lagi.” _Seperti hari-hari kemarin, seperti hari-hari yang akan datang._ “Kau bersamaku.”

“Kita tidak selalu mati bersama seperti ini, kan. Ataupun berpegangan tangan sebelum kematian datang.” Jongdae bermain dengan jari-jari Baekhyun, tangannya sendiri sedikit bergetar. “Hari ini, ketakutanku tidak sebesar kemarin. Terimakasih, Baek.”

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan Jongdae lalu mencium jemarinya satu per satu, menikmati semburat merah muda yang merayapi tulang pipi tinggi sahabatnya, serta senyum berlekuk yang menerangi seluruh wajahnya. Baekhyun akan mengingat momen ini selamanya; bahkan jika waktu berhenti, dan esok hari tidak pernah ada. Bahkan jika ternyata mereka takkan bertemu lagi. Ia akan merangkak menuju kehidupan untuk ini, berkali-kali. Meski tetap terinjak dan mati.

“Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali menemuimu." Baekhyun berkata, meski tremor mewarnai tiap silabelnya. "Jadi, ayo mati dengan bersemangat."

“Kalau begitu, kau pun tak boleh takut, Baekhyunnie. Besok kita jadi pergi ke pantai, kan?”

Baekhyun tertawa. Di sekelilingnya, kepanikan dan ketakutan menyeruak. Lantai dan dinding-dinding bergetar; hawa panas mulai membakar kulitnya. Ia bisa menghitung mundur sekarang. Tapi dengan Jongdae yang menggenggam tangannya, Jongdae yang akan bersamanya lagi esok hari, yang tersenyum lebar dengan bintang-bintang di matanya, meski dunia sebentar lagi akan terbakar—maka Baekhyun baik-baik saja, jauh lebih baik dari baik-baik saja.

“Tentu saja.”

Langit terbelah. Hari ini mereka mati lagi.

**end**

em

**Author's Note:**

> i) isi dan prompt sepertinya tidak begitu berkesinambungan. maafkan saya :")  
> ii) siapa yang seme-uke? jawaban: tidak ada.  
> iii) banyak plothole hehe  
> iv) dan saya pun tak research dulu huhu


End file.
